


Cocoon

by HiddenEye



Series: ain't going anywhere [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically all the teeth rotting sweet kind, Cuddles, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: Shiro only sighed, popping an eye open to give them both a weary look as he let his hand drop on the mattress while Keith began itching away from Allura's poking fingers. “Now, I'm awake.”





	Cocoon

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [here](http://chocmarss.tumblr.com/post/159675333177/doujinshi-omg-big-babies) because?? so cute??

Spending the morning like this would be one of his favourite things so far.

Keith stretched his limbs against the fluffy baby pink duvet, all of his fingers and toes pulled to the limit as a soft grunt escaped his lips. When he heard the small pops emitting from his bones, his breath whooshed out in relief, body sinking back into the mattress with all the languidity of a well-fed Persian cat.

Turning to the side, he buried his face into Allura's cheek, nosing up her temple while his arm snaked slowly around her waist to seep some of the warmth she had. He gave a light kiss onto her hairline, before working down to press another one onto her forehead.

She shifted slightly under his touch, the disturbance he made pulling her out of sleep when he descended lower to hover his lips in between her brows -reaching down towards where she had opted to rest her forehead against his sternum, where she had no doubt shifted to such place in her sleep. And then, he gave a peck onto the exposed skin, causing her to grumble slightly as she ducked away to hide from his view entirely.

“Stop it,” she mumbled against his chest. “I'm trying to sleep.”

He hummed noncommittally, his hand finding itself in her hair as he felt the soft strands gliding in between his fingers, lulling them both to the edge of slumber again. “Sorry.”

She gave a dismissive sniff at his ability to not sound apologetic, refusing to open her eyes as another set of arms wound themselves over the both of them, trapping her in between two bodies while a hand rested heavily on the middle of Keith's back.

“It's too early for this,” Shiro protested quietly, his own eyes still shut from the lingering touch of sleep. “Argue tomorrow.”

“Not if he's going to wake me up again.” She shot back with little fire, snuggling deeper as Keith felt the way she tangled their legs together.

To spite her, Keith gave another kiss on top of her head, mouth quirking into an easy smile when she lifted her head to give him a stink eye.

He yelped when she shoved her cold hands under his shirt, his body curling away from where she dragged her frozen fingertips up his stomach.

Shiro only sighed, popping an eye open to give them both a weary look as he let his hand drop on the mattress while Keith began itching away from Allura's poking fingers. “Now, I'm awake.”

“Good, you can help me tell him that four vargas of sleep isn't ideal after a long day of fighting a fleet of warships,” she huffed, wiggling her fingers at Keith, who had decided to lift himself up by the elbow as he leaned away from her cold touch. “And drinking _that_ beverage in the morning isn't exactly going to work.”

“The coffee works,” Keith countered, resting his palm onto hers as an attempt of stopping her revenge. “Only you don't want it.”

“Because consuming the amount you always do isn't healthy, from what I've been told.”

Shiro raised his hand from where he was still flat on his back. “I second that.”

Keith frowned, looking over where the other man turned his face to meet his accusing stare. “As if you haven't done it too.”

“I'm a recovering coffee junkie,” Shiro said, dragging himself to the back until he was leaning against the frame of the bed, a slow smirk appearing on his lips. “And switched it to something else.”

“Like hot chocolate’s any better.” Keith rolled his eyes, his hand slipping away from Allura's when she shifted, letting her head rest onto Shiro's lap while propping her feet over Keith's ankles. “You'll get diabetes before you turn forty.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “You drink it too.”

Keith shrugged, because yes, he consumed that doppelganger of a chocolate drink Hunk made like the rest of them too. It had been a surprise to smell and taste something that was so similar to those on Earth that he'd drink some as a way to calm himself down. It was to remind him that yes, while they were floating light years away from their homeland, there was still a reminder of what was waiting for them back at the castle if they fought hard enough, if they didn't give up.

Seeing the way Shiro tapped a finger against Allura's nose with soft looks on their faces, Keith knew that everything would be worth it in the end.

Keith dragged himself across the bed to side up against Shiro, not saying a word while giving him a kiss onto the unshaven skin that littered on his jaw as grey eyes looked up to acknowledge him.

Laughing breathlessly, Shiro cupped the side of his neck when Keith pressed another longer kiss onto the apple of his cheek, mechanical thumb kneading against the muscle below his ear. “You're affectionate this early in the morning,” he noted. “Not that I'm complaining, of course.”

Keith felt Allura wrapped her arms loosely around his waist from where she was still lying on Shiro's thigh, nuzzling her face against his abdomen while Keith rested his forehead against Shiro's temple. “You'll make the bed go cold if you don't come nearer.”

The three of them settled down to their former positions again -where Keith shared a pillow with Shiro while Allura had slotted herself between them, and she took the initiative of pressing her mouth against Shiro's sternum with her hands tucked between their bodies as well.

“We’ll have to wake up in another couple of hours,” Shiro murmured, tilting his head to graze his lips against Keith's, a small smile peeking out when Keith blinked at him lazily. “And attend the event we were invited to after saving this kingdom.”

“I forgot about that.” Allura admitted almost sheepishly, voice almost muffled from their close approximation. Then, she peered over her shoulder to meet Keith's eyes. “You still have to wear that suit in order to appear presentable; walking into the ballroom in full armour would cause some alarm and make people a bit on edge.”

He sighed softly, finally relenting after having to argue about it yesterday. “Fine.”

“It'll only be a day, after all,” Shiro reminded them, mimicking Keith's gesture by combing through Allura's hair with his fingers. “After we thank their hospitality and made our alliances, we can leave.”

Keith nodded slightly, his eyes already shutting close while sleep began cooing in his ear. “Yeah,” he mumbled out. “Okay.”

The last thing he felt was a pair of lips being pressed against his forehead before the last of his consciousness slipped away.


End file.
